1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches and, more particularly, to a L.E.D. digital watch having circuitry which allows the watch user to adjust the amount of time that the horological information is displayed and the brightness of the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, the L.E.D. digital watch user was unable to adjust the length of time that the display flashed on or the brightness of the watch display. The prior art digital watches hard wired the particular display parameters, such as the length of time that the display would flash on, the brightness of the display, and which horological information would be displayed.
Still other prior are digital watches provided a bonding option; that is, the digital watch's integrated circuit (IC) chips had a variety of information available on said IC chips, the manufacturer would choose one of these bonding options and hard wire the choice so that the user was unable to select which watch parameters he preferred.
In the present invention, the watch user can select which one of several different brightness levels he desires the horological information to be displayed at. This will vary with individuals depending upon his average ambient lighting and his desire to conserve power, i.e., to increase the battery life by decreasing power consumption. Also, in the present invention, the user can select the length of time that the display of horological information is to be flashed on. The length of time will vary depending upon his reaction time, personal preference, and desire to conserve battery power.